under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Magma
Magma(マグマー Magumā) is a Haniwa Phantom who appeared in episode 2 of Kotetsu Jeeg. His name also translates to Magmar. Appearance Magma has a humanoid body structure, but has a cannon in place for it’s right arm. He has a bull skull for a buckle on his waist as well as two big red horns on his head. His head almost has the appearance of a skull, but is shown with no mouth. Biography The Jamatai Kingdom kidnaps Hiroshi’s little sister, Mayumi, in exchange for something called the Chrysalis. When Hiroshi arrives to rescue his sister, he fights Amaso and the henchmen toff, but a Haniwa Phantom called Magma rises up from the ground and gets a hold of Mayumi in it’s hand. Hiroshi tries to save her with his motorcycle, but Magma uses it’s Cannon Arm to shoot at Hiroshi’s motorcycle and makes him fall into a nearby pond. The Amaso has Magma keep Mayumi as a hostage and tells Hiroshi to give them the Chrysalis or else she will die. Later, Amaso and Magma wait for Hiroshi to bring the Chrysalis. When they waited long enough, Amaso orders Magma to crush Mayumi in his fist. Magma begins to crush Mayumi, but fortunately Hiroshi and Miwa arrive in the Big Shooter and make Magma drop Mayumi. With Mayumi now out of harm’s way, Hiroshi gets out of the Big Shooter and puts his gloves together to become the head of Jeeg. As the heads Jeeg flies toward Magma and manages to smash one of it’s horns. Miwa then shoots the body parts out of Big Shooter and they build up into Jeeg’s body. Once Jeeg connects with the body, Magma starts shooting fireballs from it’s Cannon Arm. Jeeg manages to get through the fire balls and uses Knuckle Bomber to destroy Magma’s Head. The Haniwa Phantom, however, is still alive and begins charging toward Jeeg. Jeeg charges Magma as well and manages to grab it’s shoulder and tear it’s left arm off. The body, however, still refuses to give up no matter how much Jeeg wrestled with it. Magma then starts to shoot fire from it’s Cannon Arm and gets Jeeg to the ground as he can’t take the heat. With Jeeg in trouble, Miwa fires the Jeeg Missiles from the Big Shooter, getting the Haniwa Phantom’s attention. But this doesn’t do much as Magma goes back to shoot the fire at Jeeg. Fortunately, Jeeg hears Mayumi encouraging him, so he uses Spinstorm to fire a beam at Magma’s abdomen, shooting the Haniwa Phantom into the sky where it’s blows up from the attack. Powers/Abilities Burrowing: Magma seems to be able to burrow through the ground when it first appears by rising up from the ground. Cannon Arm: Magma has a Cannon in place for his right arm. He can shoot an array of fire balls from it, as well as a stream of flames. Gallery Magma4.gif Magma3.gif Magma1.gif Magma2.gif Magma.gif Category:Jeeg Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Humanoid Kaiju